<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolution by Zerikya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457601">Absolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya'>Zerikya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(if I forgot any), Amputation, Anal Sex, Christianity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Hey honey hope you like this, I'm rusty please don't mind my awful writing, M/M, Matt Murdock Is A Martyr, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Santa, Secret Santa 2020, Torture, Whump, and it suits him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son coeur... son coeur battait si fort..." </p><p>Matt se réveille, le corps endolori, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas, sans aucun souvenir de la façon dont il est arrivé là. </p><p>Good ol' Daredevil whump.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! </p><p>Et oui, Ao, c'était moi ton secret santa... fufufu. J'espère que ce petit OS va te plaire ! Je suis carrément rouillée, mais au moins ce challenge m'aura permis de remettre un peu le pied à l'étrier. C'était encore plus dur parce que je ne connaissais pas vraiment les personnages... mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! J'espère vraiment que tu vas l'aimer. </p><p>Je t'aime fort. Joyeux Noël. </p><p>And now... here comes the whumpening of hte Red Devil™</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son cœur… son cœur battait si fort…</p><p>Une grande inspiration, suivie d’une longue expiration. Tout brûlait. Ses poumons brûlaient, ses côtes brûlaient… ses yeux brûlaient. Son crâne n’était qu’une vague zone de douleur, comme si des vrilles s’étaient attaquées à chacune de ses tempes. Il serrait les dents si fort qu’elles auraient pu se briser, espérant que cela suffirait à apaiser sa migraine – ce n’était naturellement pas le cas. Il aurait voulu jurer, mais desserrer ses mâchoires lui semblait bien au-dessus de ses forces.</p><p>Son cœur continuait de battre à ses oreilles, plus fort que jamais. Il n’arrivait pas à entendre quoi que ce fût d’autre.</p><p>Il était allongé sur une surface dure, probablement un sol de béton, et ses poignets étaient liés derrière son dos par ce qu’il lui semblait être une chaîne métallique, trop solide pour qu’il songeât même à essayer de la briser par la force. Il n’aurait su dire s’il portait toujours son masque. Dans tous les cas, le feu de son monde s’était éteint, même s’il brûlait encore. Une chaleur infernale sans lumière. Matt était plongé dans le noir.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas bouger. L’idée-même lui faisait mal, lui brûlait le crâne. Était-il tombé ? Sur la tête, peut-être ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il n’avait que le moment présent. Son monde noir, sombre, sans feu. Son cœur qui battait à ses tempes et à ses oreilles. Sa respiration profonde, exténuée, sifflante. La douleur de son corps, de ses côtes qui lui semblaient fêlées.</p><p>Et cette <em>fichue</em> migraine.</p><p>Soudain, des vibrations. Quelqu’un marchait non loin de lui, les chaussures de l’étranger claquant sur le béton, les vagues de choc se propageant jusqu’au crâne de Matt, qui reposait sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils. D’après ce que ses sens lui disaient, l’étranger était tout près. Alors pourquoi ne l’entendait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il que sentir les vibrations… ?</p><p>Un battement de cœur, encore. Assourdissant. Sa respiration, sifflante, lourde.</p><p>Les vibrations cessèrent brusquement. L’étranger s’était arrêté. Matt aurait dû entendre sa respiration. Il aurait dû pouvoir dire où cet homme se trouvait. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait allongé au sol, incapable de bouger sans être assailli de douleurs de toute part, les poings liés… et <em>sourd</em>.</p><p>La réalité le rattrapa brusquement, lui coupant le souffle. Sourd. Il était sourd. <em>Il n’entendait rien.</em></p><p>Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Qui était responsable ?</p><p>Qu’est-ce qui allait se passer ?</p><p>Quelque chose toucha le côté de son visage, et Matt dut mettre toute sa volonté à s’efforcer de ne pas bouger, de ne pas montrer qu’il était <em>terrifié</em>. Il avait besoin d’entendre. Mais alors qu’il frissonnait, quelque chose changea. Un poids lui fût ôté, et soudain, enfin, <em>enfin</em>, il entendit.</p><p>- Bonjour, Daredevil. Bien dormi ?</p><p>Un casque. Un casque à réduction de bruit.</p><p>Son ouïe abonda soudain d’informations. La voix, juste au-dessus de lui, appartenait à un homme d’une trentaine d’années, inconnu. Le timbre, menaçant d’une façon mielleuse, lui inspira un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était petite, mais vide, comme lui en témoignait l’écho de sa propre respiration. Il entendait vaguement le grésillement d’une ampoule pendue au plafond, ce qui signifiait que l’homme pouvait le voir. Avait-il encore son masque ? Il n’en était pas sûr.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que…</p><p>- Répondez, coupa la voix, grave mais menaçante, à ma question. Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission d’en dire davantage.</p><p>Matt serra les dents, de rage et d’impuissance. Pourquoi avait-il si mal partout ? S’il avait pu seulement se redresser, flanquer un coup de pieds dans le plexus de l’homme au-dessus de lui, ou abattre son front sur le sien… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il luttait même pour respirer. Une côte cassée, peut-être plusieurs, il en était certain.</p><p>Il se tut, fermant la bouche, serrant les lèvres, défiant.</p><p>- On ne veut pas répondre, hein ? Bah, ce n’est pas grave. Je n’ai pas besoin de votre avis, de toute façon. Mais vous savez… vous pourriez faire en sorte que les choses ne se passent pas trop mal pour vous.</p><p>De toute évidence, l’homme aimait parler à tort et à travers. Matt pinça les lèvres, ravalant une insulte.</p><p>- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?</p><p>Il devina, à l’oreille, que l’homme se relevait, faisant comme si Matt n’avait rien dit. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, il tenta de bouger – n’importe quel mouvement – sans succès. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi <em>mal</em>.</p><p>- Vous savez, j’ai été réellement surpris de voir que vous aviez survécu. Votre vie ne tenait pas à grand-chose, certes, mais j’aurais <em>détesté</em> vous laisser périr misérablement, souffrant le martyre sans personne pour savourer votre mort.</p><p>Matt distingua le bruit du verre qui s’entrechoquait. De toutes petites fioles, remplies par du liquide – il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il avait <em>tellement</em> mal au crâne. Trop d’informations. Il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir. Qu’est-ce que cet homme lui disait ?</p><p>- Heureusement, j’ai pu vous hisser dans mon coffre – c’est que vous faites votre poids – et j’ai décidé de… eh bien, de ne pas vous tuer tout de suite. Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici, mon ami.</p><p>Matt se surprit à frissonner. Il lui semblait toucher quelque chose du bout du doigt, quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas toucher, quelque chose de trop douloureux. Il ferma les yeux, réflexe idiot du gamin terrifié qui ne voulait pas voir.</p><p>Un train.</p><p>Il y avait un train.</p><p>Il inspira lentement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotant. Il y avait autre chose. Il refusa de le voir.</p><p>- Tout le monde vous croit mort, vous savez. Après tout, votre ami a vu ce train vous percuter de plein fouet… Personne n’aurait pu survivre à ça. Vous êtes un véritable miracle, M. Murdock.</p><p><em>Merde.</em> Qui était ce type ? Sa voix ne lui disait rien. Il n’avait jamais entendu cet accent et ce timbre ailleurs. Ça pouvait être n’importe qui – mais ce n’importe qui le <em>connaissait</em>, à lui.</p><p>- Foggy…</p><p>Ça lui revenait.</p><p>- Hm ? Fit l’homme. Foggy ? Oh, vous voulez dire M. Nelson ? Ne vous en faites pas, il va très bien. Aussi bien que possible, en tout cas. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que vous voyez votre meilleur ami se jeter sous les rails d’un train pour vous sauver, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>
  <em>Non. Tais-toi. Ferme-là… Je ne veux pas entendre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il va bien. Foggy va bien. Reprends-toi.</em>
</p><p>Matt tâcha de respirer normalement, mais la réalisation n’était qu’à quelques pas de sa conscience. D’une seconde à l’autre, il allait comprendre. D’une seconde à l’autre, il hurlerait de terreur… même s’il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.</p><p>Il plissa les yeux, encore. Brusquement, il avait huit ans, il était un petit garçon terrorisé qui venait de perdre la vue. Quelque part, il n’avait jamais été personne d’autre que ce jeune garçon.</p><p>Il lui sembla entendre le bruit du train crissant contre les rails, et le bruit d’un impact. Le bruit, aussi, plus distinctif que tous les autres, de la chair et des os <em>broyés.</em></p><p><em>Non. Non non non non non… </em> </p><p>- Vous êtes inconscient depuis un certain temps, M. Murdock, aussi ai-je pris la liberté de vous soigner du mieux que je le pouvais. J’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas trop. De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si vous alliez survivre plus que de raison.</p><p>Soudain, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.</p><p>Matt se souvint d’abord de la douleur, la douleur <em>terrible</em> qui l’avait assommé lorsque ce train l’avait percuté. Ensuite seulement, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il s’était trouvé là – Foggy. Foggy, perdu dans la nuit, se demandant si son ami lui avait, au moins une fois, fait confiance. Foggy, qui avait été à deux doigts de se jeter <em>lui-même</em> sous un train. Matt l’avait entendu pleurer, une bouteille d’alcool à la main, et avait accouru… presque trop tard. Il n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de pousser brutalement Foggy sur le côté des rails… en laissant le train le prendre, lui.</p><p>Il se souvint ensuite du cri inhumain de son meilleur ami. Matt avait sincèrement pensé que c’était la dernière chose qu’il entendrait de toute sa vie. Au lieu de quoi… il avait survécu. Contre toute attente. Foggy avait hurlé, hurlé, mais le train avait entraîné Matt bien trop loin. Il avait perdu connaissance, la douleur le prenant, mais il se souvenait du bruit de sa chair déchirée, et du bruit que ses os faisaient en craquant, aussi fragiles que du sucre.</p><p>Matt se souvint ensuite, vaguement, à travers un brouillard, d’une immense douleur lorsque <em>quelqu’un</em> l’avait ramassé, soulevé, enlevé. Il avait, encore une fois, perdu connaissance.</p><p>- Vous… ma jambe…</p><p>L’homme claqua de la langue, visiblement agacé par le manque de répondant de Matt.</p><p>- Non, M. Murdock, pas votre jambe. Mais je suppose que la douleur est trop grande pour que vous réalisiez pleinement, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Matt frissonna, incapable de se contrôler. Ses mains se tordirent d’angoisse. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Impossible.</p><p>- Pour répondre à votre question muette, continua l’homme alors même que Matt aurait préféré qu’il se taise, votre <em>pied</em>, et non pas votre jambe, était dans un état épouvantable. J’ai donc été obligé…</p><p>
  <em>Un bruit de scie. Un poids qui tombe au sol, qui éclabousse de sang. Une douleur innommable. Un hurlement, puis de nouveau, le noir.</em>
</p><p>- … de vous amputer de votre pied droit, je le crains. Vous m’en voyez désolé.</p><p>Matt s’aperçut, avant même que l’homme n’ait fini de parler, qu’il secouait la tête sans pouvoir s’arrêter. <em>Non. Impossible. Non…</em></p><p>Mais alors même qu’il niait toute vérité, il savait très bien, en son for intérieur, qu’il n’avait <em>pas</em> imaginé cette amputation.</p><p>- Vous m’avez… non.</p><p>Il n’arrivait toujours pas à parler, ni même à réfléchir. Sa migraine redoubla en puissance. Il était quasiment certain d’avoir une commotion cérébrale – après tout, il avait heurté un <em>train</em>, à pleine vitesse.</p><p>Mais Foggy était sauf. N’est-ce pas ?</p><p>N’est-ce pas ?</p><p>- Murdock ?</p><p>- Qui êtes-vous ?</p><p>Il repoussa la réalité, aussi fort qu’il le put. Il n’avait pas d’autre solution. S’il voulait se sortir d’ici, il devait <em>à tout prix </em>garder son sang-froid. Même si cela impliquait d’oublier qu’il avait perdu un pied. Il se débrouillerait. Il se débrouillait toujours. Toujours…</p><p>Il ne <em>délirerait pas.</em></p><p>- Vous ne m’avez toujours pas reconnu ? Voilà qui est fâcheux. Vous seriez-vous cogné la tête ? Je sais que vous êtes aveugle, mais je pensais que vous reconnaitriez au moins ma voix. A moins que…</p><p>Un silence. Matt déglutit.</p><p>- Ah, mais bien sûr. C’est cet accent, que vous connaissez.</p><p>Matt cessa soudain de respirer. L’homme avait changé d’accent et de timbre, et à présent, il ne pouvait pas s’y tromper. Interdit, il resta bouche-bée.</p><p>Wesley. James Wesley, l’assistant personnel de Fisk.</p><p>- Voyez-vous, fit Wesley, avec le bon accent cette fois, il est parfois intéressant de se faire passer pour quelqu’un d’autre au téléphone. Ce sont mes talents d’imitateurs qui ont intéressés M. Fisk. Ensuite, eh bien, il a décidé de me garder à ses côtés, pour exploiter mes… autres talents.</p><p>Une pause. Wesley revint vers lui, tenant quelque chose dans sa main – du verre qui cliquetait. Matt déglutit difficilement. Cet homme… il était fou, il en était à présent persuadé.</p><p>- Mais revenons-en aux faits, mon cher Murdock, fit-il, tout près de lui. La chance a voulu que je vous trouve sur le bord de ce rail de train, et que je vienne à votre secours. A présent, vous m’êtes redevable. J’ai même sauvé votre jambe de la gangrène – il fallait amputer ce pied, vraiment, avant que vous ne perdiez tout votre sang. J’espère que vous vous en rendez compte. Donc, en échange de votre vie… vous allez <em>laisser M. Fisk tranquille. </em></p><p>Matt avait du mal à respirer. La tête lui tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son cœur battait la chamade. <em>Réfléchis, réfléchis, arrête de paniquer. La panique ne te mènera à rien. </em> </p><p>- Laisser Fisk… tranquille ? Parvint-il à articuler, à bout de souffle comme s’il venait de courir un marathon.</p><p>Il put presque <em>sentir</em> l’enthousiasme de Wesley. C’était répugnant. Matt se concentra sur le dégoût qu’il ressentait, et cracha, aussi violemment qu’il put :</p><p>- Vous êtes encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. Je ne laisserai <em>jamais</em> Fisk tranquille. Il mérite la prison, et bien pire encore – et vous aussi. Je vous traînerai en justice, Wesley, tous les deux. Vous et toute votre organisation. Vous êtes la pourriture de cette ville, et je vous <em>exterminerai </em>pour la purifier.</p><p>Il se tut, à bout de souffle, les poings serrés. L’adrénaline avait pris le relai de sa souffrance. Il put <em>enfin</em> se concentrer pleinement.</p><p>La respiration de Wesley, au-dessus de lui, se fit tendue et dure. Il nota qu’il grinçait des dents. Il avait <em>vraiment</em> espéré que Daredevil accepterait de ne plus poursuivre Fisk, sous sa forme de diable rouge autant qu’en tant qu’avocat. <em>Quel imbécile</em>. Matt ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps sur l’horreur que cet homme lui inspirait – non, il se concentra plutôt sur ce que Wesley tenait dans sa <em>main</em>.</p><p>- Tant pis pour vous. J’aurai au moins essayé, mon cher Murdock. A présent, vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je prépare pour vous – je sais que vous m’avez entendu chercher… ceci.</p><p>Il agita les deux fioles dans la paume de sa main, s’assurant que le bruit du verre contre le verre était parfaitement audible. Matt grimaça.</p><p>- J’étais persuadé que vous répondriez par la négative, voyez-vous, continua Wesley, toujours aussi pompeux, toujours aussi satisfait de s’entendre parler. Aussi, je savais que j’allais devoir vous tuer. Mais, voyez-vous… vous m’avez causé <em>tellement</em> de souci ces derniers temps, vous et votre ami M. Nelson, ainsi que votre associée rousse… Mademoiselle Page. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me contenter de vous tuer avec une balle dans la tête. Non, vous aviez besoin de bien plus… <em>Moi-même</em>, j’avais besoin de bien plus. Vous méritez plus que la mort, M. Murdock. Vous méritez… le châtiment.</p><p>Matt ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’écouter. Il aurait dû chercher un moyen de s’enfuir, ou au moins de faire taire cet insupportable pantin. Mais s’il commençait à réfléchir, alors ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son pied. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à cela. Il trouverait une solution… lorsqu’il trouverait une solution.</p><p>- Et ceci, fit Wesley, oui, ceci… est une petite concoction de mon cru. Il y a deux flacons dans ma main, M. Murdock. Le premier contient une drogue puissante qui accentue la douleur chez l’utilisateur. Particulièrement utile pour la torture, comme vous l’avez sans doute deviné. Et le deuxième…</p><p>Un silence. Une tension. Matt s’interdit de frissonner.</p><p>- Le deuxième vous rendra sourd.</p><p><em>Quoi ? </em> </p><p>L’aveugle en lui sursauta, et ce malgré l’éclair de douleur qui le traversa de part en part. Non. Il ne pouvait pas perdre l’ouïe. Il ne pouvait pas…</p><p>Oh, il allait mourir. Il allait mourir, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Oh, Dieu, il avait perdu son pied, il allait perdre l’ouïe, tout perdre, et puis il allait mourir, dans la souffrance, dans le silence et dans le noir. Seul.</p><p>Une petite partie, à l’intérieur de lui, se demandait si ce n’était pas, finalement, ce qu’il méritait. Le reste de son être hurlait de terreur.</p><p>- Mais je suis bon prince, murmura Wesley, beaucoup plus près de son visage qu’il n’aurait dû l’être, d’une voix souriante et mielleuse, fier de lui-même. Je vous laisse choisir. L’une, ou l’autre, M. Murdock.</p><p><em>Dieu merci. </em> </p><p>- La première, répondit-il immédiatement, le souffle court. La première, Wesley.</p><p>La surdité était l’enfer. La douleur était l’absolution. L’hérétique qu’il était n’avait même pas besoin de faire un choix.</p><p>Il ne sentit pas Wesley réagir. Perdu dans ses pensées, trop occupé à les éloigner de lui alors même que c’était là sa seule échappatoire, il ne put que sursauter violemment quand l’homme s’empara de sa mâchoire d’une poigne puissante, cherchant à le forcer à entrouvrir ses lèvres. Matt grogna, de peur, de rage, de désespoir. De douleur, car alors que les doigts de Wesley s’efforçaient de séparer ses mâchoires, il contracta tous les muscles de son corps, son instinct lui hurlant de faire quelque chose, <em>n’importe quoi</em>, pour fuir.</p><p>Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il avait les poings liés dans le dos, il avait une côte cassée, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni comment sortir d’ici… et surtout, il n’avait plus qu’un pied.</p><p>Il laissa échapper un gémissement aigu alors que Wesley parvenait enfin à lui faire ouvrir la bouche. A sa plus grande horreur, le larbin de Fisk <em>ricana. </em> </p><p>- Ne vous retenez pas pour moi, lui intima-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Vos yeux me montrent très bien à quel point vous êtes terrifiés. De plus, la nuit risque d’être longue, pour vous bien plus que pour moi. Vous vous épargneriez bien des efforts si vous capituliez maintenant.</p><p>A ces mots, Matt sentit quelque chose en lui réagir, comme de la gazoline versée sur le feu. Alors même que Wesley insérait, presque délicatement, le flacon ouvert entre ses lèvres, y plongeant aussi ses doigts alors que Matt pouvait sentir l’odeur amère de la solution qu’il contenait, ce dernier referma ses mâchoires. Violemment.</p><p>Wesley hurla, et Matt sentit le goût du sang, un sang qui n’était pas le sien, envahir sa bouche. Il se fendit d’un sourire. Ça, c’était quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose qu’il connaissait intimement.</p><p>- Espèce de…</p><p>- C’est de votre faute, interrompit Matt. Vous n’aviez qu’à ne pas m’approcher d’aussi près.</p><p>Wesley jura, et soudain, l’avocat oublia, aussi vite qu’il était arrivé, son tout petit sentiment de triomphe, lorsqu’un violent coup de pied le cueillit au niveau du plexus solaire.</p><p>Puis un autre. Et un autre encore.</p><p>Lorsque Wesley cessa, Matt ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes de douleur. Recroquevillé sur le sol, en proie à une immense souffrance, il tâchait de retrouver sa respiration.</p><p>- J’ai voulu me montrer indulgent ! J’ai voulu vous prendre en pitié ! Et c’est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?! <em>Vraiment, Matthew Murdock ?!</em></p><p>Matt ne répondit pas. Il semblait que tant que Wesley parlait, il ne le cognait pas. Il n’allait certainement pas l’interrompre aussi bêtement.</p><p>- Je devrais vous punir pour ça. Vous faire mal. Vous faire perdre l’esprit. Je pourrai, vous savez. Vous savez que je peux. J’en suis capable, aussi sûrement que vous êtes capable de vous jeter sous un train pour sauver votre pitoyable meilleur ami.</p><p>L’avocat frissonna. Si seulement il pouvait bouger. Si seulement il pouvait s’enfuir. Si seulement…</p><p>- Vous allez mourir ce soir, M. Murdock. Vous allez mourir, et je vais me régaler du spectacle de votre agonie. N’oubliez pas ces mots.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ces mots le hantaient depuis que Wesley les avaient prononcés.</p><p>Après son éclat, il était sorti de la pièce, claquant une lourde porte derrière lui. Matt frissonna lorsqu’il l’entendit donner un double tour à la serrure, l’enfermant plus efficacement qu’il n’était nécessaire. Il n’avait aucun moyen de s’en sortir. Aucun.</p><p>Et pourtant, il refusait de croire qu’il allait mourir cette nuit. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver – impossible. Il avait encore trop de choses à faire, trop de choses dont il fallait s’occuper, trop d’individus à punir, et une ville à purifier. Sa vie ne pouvait <em>pas</em> se terminer comme ça, pas après son entraînement intensif, pas après avoir travaillé aussi fort et dur pour devenir la personne qu’il était.</p><p>Il perdit le fil du temps, perdu dans ses pensées qui tournèrent rapidement autour de son passé. Il regrettait que Foggy ait pu ne fût-ce que <em>songer</em> qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il regrettait que Karen se soit engagée dans cette histoire et qu’il l’ait mise en danger. Il regrettait ne pas avoir déjà démonté l’empire de Fisk sur la ville. Au final, tout était de sa faute.</p><p>Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau, il se rendit compte qu’il s’était roulé en boule. Son corps ne semblait pas le faire souffrir autant que lorsqu’il s’était réveillé. Sa cheville – <em>son moignon </em>– en revanche, l’élançait. La douleur remontait le long de son mollet, s’enroulait autour de son genou, et empiétait même sur sa cuisse, et pulsait, au rythme des battements de son cœur.</p><p>Mais Matt oublia vite sa douleur. Une personne entra dans la pièce. Puis une autre. Et une autre encore. Une autre… Au total, douze personnes, sans aucun doute des hommes, se trouvaient à présent tout autour de lui. Son cœur manqua un battement, et il en oublia de respirer. La porte se referma, le coinçant là, à la merci de tous.</p><p>Il frissonna.</p><p>- Murdock. Plus disposé à vous tenir tranquille ? Résonna la voix de Wesley. Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? Elle tient toujours, vous savez.</p><p>Matt contempla le vide un instant. Un court, très court instant, pas plus long qu’un battement de cœur. S’il devait mourir ce soir, il ne mourrait pas en vain. Il avait accompli des choses – certes, pas tout ce qu’il voulait. Mais il pouvait être fier de ce qu’il était, être fier de ses amis. Il espérait que Foggy irait bien et s’en sortirait sans lui. Il espérait que Karen et lui s’associeraient et feraient fonctionner leur cabinet. Il espérait que Fisk tomberait, car il ne pouvait pas être le seul homme qui se dressait face à ce tyran. Il espérait…</p><p>Il ne ploierait <em>jamais</em> le genou face à Wesley.</p><p>Il cracha au sol. Il put presque <em>sentir</em> son ennemi grimacer de dégoût.</p><p>- … Eh bien tant pis pour vous. Les garçons, c’est à vous. Je vous le laisse.</p><p>
  <em>- Wesley !</em>
</p><p>Matt dut reprendre son souffle. Avoir crié n’aidait pas ses poumons abîmés et compressés sous sa cage thoracique enfoncée. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là sans rien faire… en attendant que les coups tombent. Et il ne pourrait pas encaisser, non plus, les coups sans réagir.</p><p>- Mhm ?</p><p>- Les flacons de tout à l’heure ? Vous semblez désorganisé.</p><p>- Oh, ça. (Wesley toussota, comme amusé.) Je voulais simplement voir votre réaction. Juste un peu d’eau aromatisée. L’expérience fut très enrichissante. J’ai à présent tout un programme prévu pour vous. Voulez-vous commencer ?</p><p>L’avocat déglutit, mordant l’intérieur de ses joues de rage et d’humiliation.</p><p>Wesley tapa des mains – le son résonna dans la pièce, aussi clair qu’un glas, aussi lugubre qu’un croassement de corbeau. Puis les gardes de Wesley se mirent à bouger.</p><p>Il y en avait trop pour que Matt, dans son état de fatigue, puisse tous les distinguer et savoir d’où ils venaient, et de toute façon, il était cerné de toute part. Inconsciemment, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se demandant de quoi il avait l’air, pauvre petite silhouette au milieu d’une poignée d’hommes qui fondaient sur lui comme des rapaces sur une charogne. Il plissa les yeux, comme s’il pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir. Comme s’il pouvait s’échapper – comme s’il existait même une échappatoire.</p><p>Une première main – rugueuse, large, forte – se saisit de son bras droit et le tira vers le haut pour le redresser. Il étouffa un grognement de souffrance, qui s’échappa de sa gorge bien contre son gré lorsqu’une deuxième poigne s’empara de son autre bras et termina de le remettre sur pieds. La tête lui tournait, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir le martyre, et lorsque, par un réflexe stupide, il chercha à se camper sur ses jambes pour se tenir près, son <em>moignon</em> effleura le sol.</p><p>Il hurla.</p><p>D’autres mains le touchèrent, le prirent, le tordirent, le marquèrent, mais Matt s’était perdu. La douleur, la douleur était pire que tout ce qu’il avait connu. Dans un élan de conscience aigüe, il comprit que Wesley ne l’avait pas opéré – il l’avait <em>charcuté</em>, comme un vulgaire cadavre à découper pour sa viande. Il en eut la nausée. Des larmes de dégout, de douleur, de rage, de <em>trop</em> roulèrent sur ses joues. Il crut entendre un rire moqueur. Il n’aurait su dire s’il l’avait imaginé ou non.</p><p>Son hurlement se transforma en plaintes aigues de petit garçon lorsqu’une poigne de fer se referma autour de sa cheville, et <em>leva</em>.</p><p>Il se retrouva totalement soulevé du sol, allongé en l’air, le visage vers le ciel, mais il ne pensait plus au reste de son corps. Il aurait préféré ne plus avoir de corps du tout. Sa jambe n’était plus qu’une zone à vif, rongée de l’intérieur, une zone malade qu’il haïssait. Il perdit le rythme de sa respiration, son cœur s’affola, et pendant un très court instant, l’angoisse l’emporta sur tous ses réflexes, et il perdit le contrôle de son ouïe. Pendant un très court instant, il ne <em>vit</em> plus rien.</p><p>On lui ôta son pantalon. Puis son t-shirt. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva nu, exposé. Son ouïe revint, et avec elle le besoin de bouger, de se défendre, de se <em>battre.</em> Mais il était déjà trop tard.</p><p>Son instinct l’y poussa tout de même, plus puissant que sa raison, dépassant ses propres réflexes de survie. Il roula des épaules, criant autant de souffrance que de rage et d’indignation.</p><p>Il sentit, aussi distinctement que s’il l’avait <em>vu</em>, une paire de mains lui ôter son caleçon – mais tout se passa trop vite, et avant qu’il ait pu ne fût-ce que protester, on le lâcha brusquement, et il tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. L’air quitta ses poumons, et il ne put que se plier en deux, incapable d’émettre le moindre son.</p><p>- Wes… Wesley… parvint-il à articuler d’une voix éreintée.</p><p>L’homme lui répondit depuis un coin de la pièce, à mi-hauteur. Il s’était assis. S’il avait été plus près, Matt lui aurait craché dessus.</p><p>- Qu’y a-t-il, M. Murdock ? S’enquit-il sur un ton désinvolte, aussi doux et sucré que du vinaigre.</p><p>- Vous… allez vraiment… déléguer… le sale travail… à vos subordonnés ?</p><p>Un coup de pied le saisit au ventre alors qu’il prononçait ce dernier mot, et il se plia en deux. Il toussa, et le goût métallique caractéristique du sang envahit sa gorge et sa bouche. Il en éclaboussa le sol. <em>Merde. </em></p><p>- Mais pas du tout, Murdock, répondit Wesley. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j’allais <em>simplement</em> vous regarder ? Voyons, voyons. Non, j’interviendrai plus tard. Vous verrez.</p><p>Matt serra les dents. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer…</p><p>Un poing le saisit, durement, à la mâchoire. Son crâne rebondit contre le sol de béton, et un autre coup s’abattit sur sa nuque. Il perdit connaissance.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Rien. Il n’y avait rien.</p><p>Le silence le plus noir l’enveloppait comme une petite mort. Il aurait pu se trouver noyé dans l’inconscience, si ce n’était cette impression terrible <em>d’intrusion</em> qui pressait son corps entier vers le bas. La seule sensation à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher – ça, et la douleur qui éruptait sans interruption de chaque cellule de son corps. Il n’entendait pas… il ne distinguait rien.</p><p>Ce fut le premier coup de rein, qui envoya son visage cogner contre le sol, qu’il comprit plusieurs choses.</p><p>D’abord, il était sur les genoux et les épaules, le derrière surélevé. On lui maintenait la tête au sol.</p><p>Ensuite, il n’entendait rien parce qu’on lui avait de nouveau posé ce <em>fichu</em> casque à réduction de bruit sur les oreilles, le rendant effectivement aveugle et sourd. Il était perdu dans son océan de ténèbres personnelles.  </p><p>Enfin, <em>l’intrusion</em> de tout à l’heure n’était autre que des doigts, en lui. Et à présent, il pouvait sentir, très précisément, les hanches d’un homme marteler l’arrière de ses cuisses.</p><p>Il n’aurait su dire s’il grogna ou s’il cria. Il n’aurait su dire non plus ce qu’il se passait précisément – il ne savait pas qui était derrière lui, <em>en</em> lui, ni qui le tenait, si même c’était la même personne, il ne savait pas non plus où se trouvait Wesley par rapport à lui, ni combien d’hommes étaient prêts à le maîtriser, ni…</p><p>Un autre coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres. Les pensées de Matt s’éteignirent brusquement, remplacées par la douleur et l’humiliation.</p><p><em>J’ai mal. J’ai mal… </em> </p><p>Il ne sentait que l’intrusion, large, rapide, profonde, aigue et sans pitié. Sans aucun égard pour son bien-être. Pourquoi en aurait-on eu ? Il était condamné à mourir. Condamné à ne jamais sortir de cette pièce, pas de son vivant. Condamné, enfin, à servir d’amusement pour les hommes de Wesley… et peut-être pour Wesley lui-même.</p><p>Matt frissonna. Était-ce ce que cet enfoiré voulait dire par « j’interviendrai plus tard » ? Il ne pouvait qu’émettre des conjectures, idées sans suite ni naissance, dans un monde où rien ne lui répondait, où rien ne lui faisait signe. Là où rien ne l’aidait. De nouveau, il était ce gamin terrifié qui venait de perdre la vue.</p><p>Dieu, qu’il avait mal.</p><p>Méritait-il un tel châtiment ? Peut-être. Qui était-il pour juger le destin que Dieu avait écrit pour lui ?</p><p>Mais <em>putain</em>, ça faisait <em>mal</em>, et c’était <em>dégoûtant</em>, et il avait envie de vomir.</p><p>Il sentit un liquide couler le long de sa cuisse, chaud. Du sang, ou du sperme, il n’aurait pu le dire. L’homme derrière lui se retira, le laissant ouvert et vulnérable, et Matt voulut se laisser tomber sur le côté – mais une autre paire de mains, légèrement plus large que la précédente, vint s’emparer de ses hanches, et on s’enfonça en lui sans plus de préambule.</p><p>
  <em>Ah. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah… argh. </em>
</p><p>Légèrement plus large, légèrement plus long. Il était encore humide du précédent, il pouvait le sentir à la façon dont l’autre se <em>glissait</em> en lui. Il en avait la nausée.</p><p>Une main dans ses cheveux, lui soulevant la tête, puis le haut du torse. Il lui sembla qu’il hurla, mais peut-être n’était-ce que la vague rouge, bruyante et meurtrière, qui avait envahi son esprit le temps d’une fraction de seconde.</p><p>Une pression de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. On voulait le forcer à ouvrir la bouche.</p><p>
  <em>Non. Non, non, non, vous ne m’aurez pas, bande d’enfoirés, de lâches, vous ne m’aurez pas… </em>
</p><p>Il ne tint pas longtemps.</p><p>Il se haït. Il se haït, car, alors qu’il songeait à <em>mordre</em>, à déchirer et à handicaper, on lui infligea une pression insupportable sur son putain de <em>moignon</em>, et il ouvrit grand la bouche, hurlant et essayant de récupérer son souffle, ne parvenant à faire ni l’un ni l’autre pleinement. Sa gorge obstruée lui faisait mal, ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Son cul lui faisait mal. Ses côtes, son pied… non, sa cheville. Son pied n’était plus là.</p><p>Il lui sembla que, quelque part, au loin, peut-être tout au fond de lui, un petit garçon se mit à sangloter, incapable de se retenir, incapable de se contrôler.</p><p>Sangloter dans sa situation n’avait rien d’aisé. Il ne pouvait prendre suffisamment sa respiration pour se mettre à pleurer, mais il avait trop mal, il était trop humilié pour empêcher les larmes de quitter ses yeux, ces yeux qui ne lui étaient d’aucun secours.</p><p>Quelque chose de chaud lui éclaboussa le visage, et il devina qu’un des hommes qui ne le prenaient pas n’avait pas eu assez de patience. Quelques secondes plus tard, le relent amer du sperme envahit sa gorge, et il ne put s’empêcher de tousser. Il voulut recracher, mais on aplatit durement une grande main sur sa bouche, et on pinça son nez. Il comprit. Il déglutit. Le liquide de la honte glissa le long de sa gorge, et il se haït un peu plus. On le laissa respirer.</p><p>
  <em>Dieu, mon Dieu, est-ce là votre punition ? M’avez-vous abandonné ?</em>
</p><p>Il ne cessa de prier, alors qu’on ne cessa de le prendre. Encore, et encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus compter, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne sente plus rien. Il allait mourir, et de la pire des façons. Oublié. Humilié. Utilisé, puis jeté. Incapable de se sauver lui-même, encore moins capable de sauver la ville, de sauver ses amis.</p><p>Il avait sauvé Foggy. Il se raccrochait à cela comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage, et quand il priait, il ne savait pas très bien s’il s’adressait à son Dieu, ou à son meilleur ami. Mais c’était sans grande importance – une place en enfer portait son nom, et il le savait. Il n’avait plus qu’à mourir.</p><p>Mais la mort ne vint pas. Elle eût été trop douce.</p><p>Quelques fois, au milieu du reste, de la possession, de l’humiliation… les coups. <em>Une voix, qui lui demande… lui pose une question.</em> Son visage était recouvert de sang, tout comme ses mains. <em>Suppliez.</em> Les relents métalliques, mélangés à l’odeur insupportable de la sueur et du sexe, étaient son cauchemar – ils étaient tout ce qu’il voyait. <em>Suppliez, et vous l’aurez. Ce que vous désirez tant.</em> Il lui semblait que les sutures de Wesley sur sa cheville s’étaient déchirées, et du pus nauséabond en dégoulinait. Ça n’arrêtait pourtant pas les hommes autour de lui, qui ne se fatiguaient pas et ne cessaient de revenir à la charge.</p><p>Au bout d’un certain temps, quelque chose se brisa en lui, et il s’oublia, s’enfonçant dans son abîme de désespoir. Il s’aperçut qu’il priait à voix haute depuis un certain temps déjà, la gorge douloureuse à force de crier et de cracher le sang de ses entrailles déchirées. Il n’aurait su dire depuis combien de temps. Une éternité – une seconde, peut-être.</p><p>Une seule chose était certaine. Le soleil ne se lèverait plus jamais pour lui.</p><p>On lui ôta le casque qui comprimait ses tympans et ses sens. Quelqu’un sanglotait. Sa propre voix, qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais.</p><p>- Murdock.</p><p>Etait-ce vraiment lui, qu’on appelait ? Matthew Murdock, l’avocat ? Non. Un aveugle faible, seul et inutile, voilà qui il était vraiment. Daredevil, le diable rouge, était oublié depuis bien longtemps.</p><p>- Eh, Matthew. Vous me décevez. Allez, revenez parmi nous.</p><p><em>Parmi qui ?</em> Du côté des vivants ? Impossible, il ne s’y était jamais senti bienvenu. Du côté de ceux qui méritaient de vivre ? Là non plus n’était pas sa place.</p><p>Non. Il demeurerait auprès de ceux qui méritaient de mourir, ceux qui devaient être punis.</p><p>- W… Wesley…</p><p>Il cracha un peu de sang, frissonnant de froid, de douleur, de <em>peur</em>.</p><p>- Ah, vous revoilà, fit la voix de l’homme, lascive, juste au-dessus de lui – cet enfoiré <em>souriait</em>. Pendant un instant, j’ai cru que nous vous avions perdu, mon ami</p><p>- Tu…</p><p>Matt ne put retenir les mots. Ils tombèrent de sa bouche comme s’ils avaient toujours été là. <em>Suppliez.</em></p><p>- Tuez-moi.</p><p><em>Je vous en supplie. </em> </p><p>Un gloussement. Wesley souriait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.</p><p>- Que… je vous tue ?</p><p>Le doux contact d’une arme à feu rencontra sa joue, en fit sa connaissance, la caressa. L’aveugle en pleura presque de soulagement. C’était fini. C’était fini, il allait partir, <em>enfin</em>.</p><p>- Que je vous accorde le pardon que vous désirez tant ? Après tout le mal que vous avez fait… après tout ce que j’ai perdu, par votre faute ?</p><p>Le ton de l’homme se faisait dur, accusateur, au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait – mais Matt ne ressentait que la peur. La peur, et le désir d’entendre le détonement du pistolet, comme on désire ardemment écouter la voix d’un vieil ami que l’on retrouve après des années passées éloignés l’un de l’autre.</p><p>- Vous l’avez rendu malheureux… aigri. Par votre faute, Murdock, M. Fisk se dépérit. Par votre faute… J’ai perdu… j’ai tout perdu. Vous m’avez fait échouer.</p><p>Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Matt. Son cœur s’accéléra. Que… ?</p><p>- Vous m’avez fait échouer !</p><p>Le coup de feu que Matt espérait entendre résonna soudain dans la pièce, mais la balle ne trouva pas la tempe de l’aveugle.</p><p> Elle trouva sa jambe.</p><p> Il hurla.</p><p>- Par votre faute ! J’ai tout perdu !</p><p>Une autre balle toucha son flanc. Il n’eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle pour hurler à nouveau. Il s’abîma dans la souffrance, s’étouffa sur elle.</p><p>- Vous me l’avez pris !</p><p>Encore. L’épaule, raclant sous sa clavicule.</p><p>- Vous ne méritez pas la mort, Murdock !</p><p>Son ventre, juste sous le poumon, brisant une côte.</p><p>- Souffrez ! Souffrez ! <em>Souffrez ! </em></p><p>Matt se perdit dans les trop nombreux messages de douleurs que lui envoyaient son corps. Il entendait encore les coups de feu, oui, et il savait aussi que les balles transperçaient son corps de part en part. Mais il ne savait plus où. Ni comment. Ni même pourquoi.</p><p>Il brûlait.</p><p> Des flammes le léchaient, se délectaient de son corps abîmé, sectionné, son corps qui se décomposait déjà alors que son esprit y résidait encore, bien contre son gré. Ses cordes vocales l’avaient abandonné, et il ne criait plus. Les yeux écarquillés, il <em>regardait</em> son destin.</p><p>Son voile personnel de flamme constant s’ouvrit lentement, très lentement, pour révéler un grand vide. Un gigantesque vide, qui l’appelait avec une intensité trop grande pour qu’il s’en préoccupe. Il inspira, doucement, une dernière fois…</p><p>- Crevez, Murdock, et ne revenez plus jamais !</p><p>… et expira.   </p><p> C’était fini. Enfin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo, voire un commentaire, si ça vous a plu. </p><p>TO BE (maybe?) TRANSLATED IN ENGLISH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>